


Try Again!

by markjae (defsweetheart)



Series: Perhaps in Another Lifetime [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jkjk, Lowkey angst for like 2 seconds, M/M, gaming??? idk what markjae does, other than make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/markjae
Summary: Mark beats Youngjae at every game, in an attempt to spend time with his crush. Ironic, huh?





	Try Again!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!
> 
> so, i realised i've a lot of finished but unpublished works, so i decided to release them all slowly.... so here's the next one!
> 
> also, this fic is based off [this.](https://twitter.com/apple_5840/status/1004343710753017856)

Mark is well… smitten by the younger. Whenever Youngjae is in sight, his eyes will automatically become heart eyes in a second. He will subtlety stare at the younger, whether he’s eating, talking to their other friends or sleeping. Well, he thinks he’s being subtle, but the continuous mocking from Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom says otherwise. It wasn’t always like this though; when Youngjae first moved into the house and became their 5th roommate, Mark didn’t spare a glance at him. It didn’t help that they both too, lock themselves in their room playing games.

 

One dinner changed everything though. All 7 of them were supposed to go out for dinner, but somehow, JB and Jinyoung had rather go on a date by themselves instead, Bambam and Yugyeom wanted to see their other friends, _the 97 liners_ , because they rarely meet, and Jackson was caught up in fencing practice. It was too late for Mark or Youngjae to bail too because the rest of them all cancelled 2 minutes before the agreed timing, and coincidentally Mark and Youngjae were already there. Youngjae suggested going ahead anyway, he was ‘craving for some Korean food really bad’ and already had in mind what he wanted to order. That dinner was Mark’s downfall. He decided he liked Youngjae, they both loved playing computer games, would rather stay home than go out and wanted a dog. He also decided that he liked Youngjae’s laugh and he literally radiated like the Sun, it was impossible not to like Youngjae at first sight.

 

Since they both wanted a dog, Mark suggested to get one. The irony was that they both said it half as a joke and the other half the truth. But they ended up at a pet shop anyway, and both of them immediately fell in love with a maltese called Heart, which they eventually renamed it Coco after adopting her. Coco bonded them both even more, and in a short span of 2 months, Mark secretly may have admitted he had a little crush. He didn’t have to tell the rest though, the constant heart-eyes look he always gives Youngjae gave him away.

 

When Youngjae announced he was moving out to live with his brother and brought Coco with him, Mark was sad. He was sad he couldn’t see his crush (and the dog) as often as he used to, moping around the house during Youngjae’s last days and being quieter than his usual quiet self.

 

“Oh hyung, you can always come over to play with Coco. Just text me in advance first so I can tell my brother! The passcode is 4863.” Well, that lit up Mark’s entire existence. He did take that invitation with open arms, coming over, _a lot_. Only if Youngjae’s there though, he loved that he could use Coco as an excuse to see him, not that Coco wasn’t important.

 

The 25-year-old realised that they never played games together when Youngjae was still staying at the dorm due to their difference in preferences but decided to take the plunge and out of the blue, invited Youngjae to the Internet cafe to play a game. The latter excitedly said yes and was ready ‘to beat your ass in Overwatch!’ Needless to say, Mark won, every. single. round. Mark giggled watching Youngjae slouched back into the chair, pouting and all the former could think of was how he wanted to ‘kiss the hell out of that pout.’ Yes, those were the exact words. They continued playing for the remaining two hours they had, games that Youngjae had an advantage against the other and vice versa. That’s one thing he loved about the younger; his competitiveness.

 

_“YES! I WON!”_

 

_“Naaaaaaw, I WAS LEADING!!! That’s not fair, you obviously cheated. What cheat codes did you use huh?”_

 

They were playing Mario Kart.

—

The one thing he loved about Youngjae was that he wasn’t a sore loser, so when they were on their way for a quick dinner at their favourite diner, Youngjae animatedly told him games that they should play next time they went out ( _Yes! There’s a next time!_ ) and how he successfully taught Coco a few tricks.

 

“So, hyung. Can I ask you something…?” Youngjae suddenly blurted out after their milkshakes came.

 

“Sure, shoot.”

 

“Is this a date?”

 

Mark spurt out the milkshake and started coughing terribly, making Youngjae panic over his hyung, taking a piece of napkin in his hand and wiping his mouth. Nope, Mark wasn't freaking out at all.

 

“Wha-what makes you say that?”

 

“Jackson told me you liked me… and I figured… IT’S OKAY IF THIS ISN’T A DATE THOUGH!” The younger widened his eyes and raised his voice in a moment of anxiousness.

 

_God, can Wang ever shut up?_

 

“U-um… I am not sure Youngjae-ah…” _God, Mark, don’t screw this up._

 

“Oh.”

 

They were (thankfully) interrupted by the arrival of their food, but it was followed by a deafening silence throughout the meal.

 

—

_One week ago_

 

Jackson pulled Youngjae aside on their way to lunch when the fencer asked, “Hey Jae, got a min?”

 

“Yep, what is it hyung?”

 

“Do you like anyone?”

 

“Um…no....” Youngjae replied, dragging out the last word.

 

“I KNEW IT! Who is it?”

 

“Uh, why?”

 

“Because maybe, your crush likes you too!”

 

“Okay... so who do you think is my crush?”

 

“Mark.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Jackson smirked, while the other’s face paled.

 

—

 

Youngjae wished the ground would swallow him up right at that moment. He had taken a liking to the elder, but from the looks like it; Jackson was probably joking. He never lies, but he jokes, a lot. So that’s what it is. A joke. Mark didn’t like him _that_ way, of course. Who would like a pathetic, non-attractive guy like Youngjae when Mark could choose from a wide variety of boys and girls alike, with a face( _probably_ ) so perfectly proportioned, he was pretty sure Mark wouldn’t like someone like _him_. Damn him and his high hopes.

 

Mark insisted on walking him home, he ‘wanted to see Coco’ before he returned home. They both played with her for 10 minutes, again with little talking because the atmosphere had gotten so awkward, it was practically at the point of no return. When Mark decided to go home, Youngjae thought it was now or never. He had remembered that Mark was indecisive and easily unsure, and if anyone had to make the first move, it had to be Youngjae. He gathered up what was left of his fake courage and...

 

“Damn… I really thought this would be a date though.”

 

“What?” Mark stopped in his steps and turned around towards the younger.

 

“Um…” There goes that courage. “Honestly… I like you Mark-hyung, but I understand if-” The rest of the sentence trailed off in his head when Mark realised:

 

**Holy crap.**

 

_My crush likes me. Youngjae likes me! He likes me! He-_

 

“Hyung? Are you okay? Sorry to just throw this upon you, but I’d figured you should know...” Again, whatever Youngjae had to say came in through one ear and immediately came out on the other because before he knew it, Mark had closed the distance between them.

 

“Hyung… what are you doing?”

 

And all Mark had an answer to that was a kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i won tics to see rv on the 20th of oct!!!!!!!!!! and im gg to see ao3 user yerims so YEAH HEHE anyway stan got7 and markjae although mark doesn't :<
> 
> feel free to leave kudos or comments if you wanna! come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart)  
> or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
